zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhea the Spider
This page refers to the Sonic the Hedgehog fan character, Rhea the Spider. For the original character, see Rhea. Rhea the Spider (リーア・ザ・スパイダー Riia za Supaidaa), also known as Nemesis, is a 14 year old Mobian wolf spider and is one of the many spiders that hatched from the batch of eggs that Eris laid before her death. Along with her sisters, Chloe and Grace, Rhea leads their mercenary group, the Hunter Triad as they follow in their mother's footsteps as a mercenary and search for the one who killed their mother. Physical description In terms of physical appearance, Rhea largely resembles her mother and sisters. Her fur is dark red-brown with patches of light brown and she has long, wavy black hair and red eyes. Unlike her mother, Rhea only has two arms, but does possess a set of thin spider legs on her lower back. In addition, Rhea sports a more high tech variation of Eris' suit and equipment, which is primarily black but highlighted with Rhea's signature color, cyan. Personality Rhea is the most serious and stoic of her sisters and their hardened leader. She does not often show emotions and is easily the loner of the group, but takes great pride in her position as the leader as well as the perceived eldest. She prefers spending her time by herself and rarely reveals much about herself. She dislikes showing weakness in any way, shape, or form but is highly protective of her sisters. Abilities As a spider, Rhea was born with many abilities that she utilizes in her work. In addition, her time with the Gossamer clan has provided her with many skill sets. Powers *'Genetic memory:' Like her mother and sisters, Rhea possesses a genetic memory, able to see the memories of her ancestors, in particular her mother. *'Spider silk:' Rhea is able to produce spider silk from her abdomen. She can use it to bind enemies and even swing across buildings. *'Wallcrawling:' Rhea is able to crawl along and stick to wall and ceilings. *'Enhanced climbing:' Rhea is an excellent climber, able to scale a surface easily. *'Enhanced vision:' An excellent hunter with perfect vision, Rhea can easily take out a number of opponents. *'Enhanced maneuverability, dexterity, speed, agility and endurance' Skills *'Planning and tactics:' Rhea is a calculative planner, making sure her plans are executed to the letter to ensure success. *'Leadership:' Rhea is an exceptional leader, despite what one of her sisters thinks. *'Diplomatic intuition:' Rhea is highly persuasive and an excellent businessperson, easily coordinating jobs and deals with other mercenaries. *'Weaving:' Rhea is skilled her weaving abilities with spider thread, which she can use to immobilize opponents and travel across ledges and buildings. *'Combat mastery:' Rhea has undoubtedly inherited her mother's fighting skills and agility. Out of the Hunter Triad, Rhea is the fastest and wields a kusarigama as well as various throwing knives as secondary equipment. Her natural fighting skills were only further nurtured under her training by the Gossamer Clan, although she does not possess venom like her mother did. **'Shurikenjutsu:' Rhea is a deadly marksman, able to strike her victims with precision and accuracy with her throwing knives. **'Weapon mastery:' Rhea has mastered most forms of weaponry, but favors the kusarigama. **'Kusarigamajutsu:' Rhea possesses a nimble aptitude for swinging weaponry, namely her kusarigama. She can whirl around her chain to strike or bind her enemies and counter or block attacks. She can also use her chain as a rope and using the momentum to increase the damage done by her blade. *'Hunting intuition:' Rhea possesses a natural hunting instinct. *'Ninjutsu:' Rhea is a master at stealth, espionage and infiltration, able to sneak into secure strongholds without being detected. *'Advanced tracking:' Rhea is an excellent tracker, able to find and follow her targets for long distances. Equipment *'Kusarigama:' Rhea's primary weapon is her kusarigama, which she uses to slash and bind opponents. *'High-tech armor:' Made by her sister, Rhea wears a high-tech body suit that protects her from damage and injuries. *'Throwing knives:' Rhea is also equipped with throwing knives to use as ranged weapons. Trivia *Rhea's name follows a Greek mythology theme originally set with Eris, where Rhea is named after the Titaness of the same name. In addition, her alias derives from Nemesis, the "spirit of divine retribution against those who succumb to hubris". Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Animals Category:A to Z Category:Characters with the same name as another character